Sephy's Revenge
by Stiterra
Summary: This is supposed to be the final battle. But Sephy has something up his cloak. Enjoy


Sephy's Revenge  
Narrator: It seems today kiddies that Sephy is up to something! Lets  
whatch to see what happens to them, also, stop by the salad bar near 42  
street, that place is a GOD for vegetarians! Literally!  
(At the final Dungeon)  
Cloud: Oh pooh! This is very nerve recking! Ok, one more check:  
Materia.......check  
Items........check  
Weapons........check  
Rubbers.........Double Check  
And don't you people go 'ewww, rubbers' they are very useful,  
not just for safe sex!  
Tifa: Cloud you ready  
Cloud: (*wink wink*)  
Tifa: Cloud?  
Cloud: Oh, yeah, yup, got everthing!  
Tifa: What about the other guys?  
Red XIII: WOOF, I mean, I got everything. Even kibbles and bits! YUM!  
Yuffie: EWWWWWWWWWWW! That's major, like, totally, like, gross and  
whatever!  
Barret: WHO STOLE MY ^%%$#^*&T)&*T KIBBLES AND BITS?  
Red XIII: Not uh....  
Barret: RED?  
Red XIII: Well, uh, you see...  
Barret: THAT'S IT, COME HERE YOU ^%^*)*& MONGREL!  
Red XIII: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
(Red gets chased away by Barret into the cave so cloud and the group  
decided it was time  
to go)  
Cloud: ready guys?  
Everyone: Yup  
Cloud: Then lets go!  
(They walk bravely down to the center of the core with the theme of cid  
music)  
Cid: Where ever that &*)&* music is comin from, its pretty good.  
Cloud: I heard Sephy bought a new boom box, that's probably why.  
Red XIII: WOOF  
Cloud: Red?  
Red XIII: Whatever  
(In the center they see Sephy with earphones on dancing to the odd music)  
Cid: That &*8756 ain't odd, its %#% good!  
(Sorry, can I go now?)  
Cid: Sure  
(Thx)  
Narrator: So now the head toward the center, they see Sephy and unplug his  
boom box. Embarrassed, he jumps behind his "Meteo bed" and checks who his  
visitors are?  
Sephy: Im not embarrassed!  
Narrator: Sorry, you were shocked.  
Sephy: Nope  
Narrator: You were raped!  
Sephy: What the ^%^$%^?  
Narrator: Just a thought, uh, you were scared.  
Sephy: nope  
Narrator: You were weak.  
Sephy: no, no, NO!  
Narrator: Just let me do MY ^&$^^$ JOB and you do yours!  
Sephy: Sorry  
Narrator: it ok  
Sephy: it ok  
Sephy: JYNX  
Narrator:........!  
Sephy: HAHAHAHAHA, you can't talk now!  
Vincent :........!  
Sephy: What did you say?  
Vincent: ..........!  
Sephy: You mock me?  
Vincent: ........?  
Sephy: You surprise me Vincent.....  
Vincent: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!  
Everyone: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Vincent: I was jinxed for so long, does anyone EVER say my name anymore?  
Cloud: Why did you not tell us by writing it down?  
Vincent: Im a Freaken vampire, how the hell can I write?  
Tifa: This is weird!  
Red XIII: WOOF  
Barret: Stop your ^&%$ WOOFin!  
Red XIII: Sorry, I just can't help it, WOOF!  
Sephy: So now it is time for all of you to die!!!!!  
Author: Wait a second here, ill finish you off first!  
Sephy: WHA?  
Author: Two of my guys went home crying because of you, one of them was  
like a mime, I don't know why?  
Sephy: Then you shall die too!!!!!!  
Author: Not really, I set a special punishment for you.  
Sephy: You can't do nothing to me, tell me what you will do!  
Author: Let me whisper it....pst pst pst  
Sephy: .....yes.....OMG!  
Author: Exactly  
Sephy: Wha, how, way, you can't do this, that's just plain evil!  
Author: And I lost a Narrator and a () Person.  
Sephy: Damb You!  
Author: OH oh, naughty words! Time to suffer!  
Sephy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
(The Baseterd Sephy mutates into a hideous reptile, disgusting in every  
way)  
Author: Hey, your back!  
(Yup, thx for sticking up for me, im emotional)  
Author: No problem  
Narrator: Im back too, thx for what you said!  
Author: No Problem  
Narrator: Whats that lump of shit there?  
Author: That's Sephy's body mutating; stand back, I think it is  
contagious.  
(That's Sephy, HAHAHA, I thought that was a pile of shit, HAHAHA)  
Author: LOOK, THE MUTATION IS DONE!  
Everyone: OMG  
Yuffie: Get that, like, thing away from me, or like whatever, Gwad.  
Red XIII: WOOF?  
Barret: Shit, it cant be?????  
Cloud: ......  
Vincent: YAY, I can talk, I can talk, I can talk I ca...what the hell is  
that?  
Aeris+Tifa: EWWWWWWWWWW!  
Cait Sith: Hey guys, I found the highwind here and I just came to remind  
you of the ta...What the hell?  
BarneySephy: I kill you  
You try to kill me  
I eat ice cream with some tea  
With a slash of my blade going from me to you  
Won't you say you'll kill me too!  
Literally Everyone:  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!  
Cid: Lets kill that %^^& before it ^&%^&%$(&* kills us!  
(they get into the battle except BarneySeph has gottin the advantage)  
(After 2 hours of intense fighting)  
BarneySephy: Im feeling tingly inside  
Cid: Now don't tell me the &*(^&^& is gay!  
Cloud: Look, he's vibrating.  
Tifa+Aeris: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
BarneySephy:Oh OH!  
(Barney Sephy transforms back into regular Sephy)  
Sephy: That was a sick and cruel punishment.  
Author: What could I say, im the master of fear!  
Sephy: GRRRRRRRRR, you may have won the battle, which you did, but you will  
never win the WAR!  
Cloud: Yeah, yeah.  
Sephy: Just one more thing, Vincent, who did you work for?  
Vincent: The turks  
Sephy: The turks  
Sephy: JYNX!!!!  
Vincent: ......!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sephy: Ill be back!  
Cloud: He sounded like Arnold Schwarzeneger when he said that!  
Vincent: ...........!!!!!!!!!  
Cloud: Poor friend, we will find out how to un-jynx you one day!  
Vincent: L  
Author: Poor Guy, all they have to do is say his name, Oh well. Till next  
time friends!  
Narrator: Yup  
(same here)  
END ß------- It looks cool in bold 


End file.
